video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Golden Voyage of Sinbad
|catalogue number = CC7294 |rating = |running time = 124 minutes|re-released by = VCI, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video|re-release date = }}The Golden Voyage of Sinbad is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection, Cinema Club and RCA Columbia Pictures International Video on 21st January 1991. It got re-released by VCI, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video on 7th October 1996. Description Cast * John Phillip Law as Sinbad, the main protagonist * Tom Baker as Prince Koura, the main antagonist of the film (Christopher Lee was a front-runner to play Koura) Baker's performance helped him get the lead role of the Fourth Doctor in the TV series Doctor Who, because the show's producer, Barry Letts, was impressed with his performance. * Takis Emmanuel as Achmed (Emmanuel was dubbed by Robert Rietti) * Caroline Munro as Margiana (Munro was well known at the time for being featured in advertisements for Lamb's Navy Rum) * Douglas Wilmer as the Grand Vizier of Marabia * Grégoire Aslan as Hakim (as Gregoire Aslan) * David Garfield as Abdul (as John D. Garfield) * Kurt Christian as Haroun * Martin Shaw as Rachid * Aldo Sambrell as Omar * Robert Shaw as the Oracle of All Knowledge (uncredited) Credits Opening (Original 1991 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * RCA Columbia Pictures International Video logo (1988-1992) * RCA Columbia Pictures International Video Warning screen * BBFC U card * Columbia Pictures logo (1936-1976) * Start of The Golden Voyage of Sinbad (1973) Closing (Original 1991 release) (with no trailer) * End of The Golden Voyage of Sinbad (1973) * Closing Credits Film * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1992 Re-release) * Video Collection International Cinema Club promo from 1992 * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * RCA Columbia Pictures International Video logo (1988-1992) * RCA Columbia Pictures International Video Warning screen * BBFC U card * Columbia Pictures logo (1936-1976) * Start of The Golden Voyage of Sinbad (1973) Closing (1992 Re-release) * End of The Golden Voyage of Sinbad (1973) * Closing Credits Film * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1996 Re-release) * VCI: Cinema Club promo from 1996 by Jonathan Kydd * Columbia Pictures logo (1936-1976) * Start of The Golden Voyage of Sinbad (1973) Closing (1996 Re-release) * End of The Golden Voyage of Sinbad (1973) * Closing Credits Film * The End Trailers and info 1992 Re-release The Video Collection: Cinema Club trailer from 1992 with clips of "Oliver", "Kramer vs. Kramer", "The Guns of Navarone", "The Way We Were", "On the Waterfront" and "Gandhi". 1996 Re-release The VCI: Cinema Club trailer from 1996 with clips of "Strictly Ballroom", "Richard III", "City Slickers", "The Lawnmower Man", "The Life and Death of Colonel Blimp", "The Princess Bride" and "The Carry On Collection". Gallery The Golden Voyage of Sinbad (UK VHS 1996) spine.png The Golden Voyage of Sinbad (UK VHS 1996) Cassette.png Category:Sinbad the Sailor Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:Morningside Productions Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Cinema Club Category:Columbia Tristar Home Video Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC U Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1993